


Caught Between Paths

by bgoldfish



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Elros do while debating between the path of the Eldar and that of Men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/gifts).



He couldn't choose which path to take. Immortality, or Mortality. Elves or Men.

Elrond, or Alone.

No, it wasn't true, Elros knew he'd never really be really alone, not while his brother lived and while he had people to protect and learn from and lead. But one was infinite, while the other was finite.

It made his head hurt and his heart ache to think of being parted from his twin. But Elrond had already decided to live forever. It was the right choice for the wiser of the two, he knew.

But what should he do?

“Travel on your own a bit, brother,” the well-known voice spoke up behind him. Elros hung his head as he turned, only lifting it back up to look at his brother. Elrond just gave him a small understanding smile and brushed a hand over his hair. “I am for Gil-Galad. I have a place in his household for as long as I wish it.” Elrond always knew his mind.

Impulsively, Elros flung his arms around his brother, delighted by the answering tight hold. “Then I will go. I will find you when...” when he'd made his choice? When...he was ready? Elrond squeezed him tight, earning a little sigh as he leaned against his twin. He didn't need to finish his sentences with his brother. So he didn't.

He pulled away, putting on a brave smile for Elrond. “You look after him, and do not forget to do the same for yourself while I am gone.” His brother didn't roll his eyes at him, though he rather suspected Elrond wanted to, just gave him a look that said the same thing. “Go to the kitchens before the stables, I will not have my little brother without rations,” he was dully ordered. Of course Elros had to respond with a mock sweeping bow before turning and running to avoid to swat aimed at him. He couldn't look back, not yet.

A scant couple hours passed and food was packaged up for him, lembas bread and a drinking pouch, freshly sharpened daggers and a full quiver of arrows. His favored mount was saddled up with the stallion's full kit. A small compact pack was prepared for him, then he was off. Galloping away so he wouldn't change his mind past the giant lump in his throat. The wind was a good excuse if any tear was shed, streaming through long hair bound back in the family braids his brother had put in for him that morning.

For a while he let his horse go where he wanted, no guidance. Then he urged him to head West, to the Sea. Time flowed by without much notice beyond the dull ache of alone. He took to singing to himself and to the horse just to hear a voice that wasn't the wind.

He enjoyed learning the ways of the sea again, traveling along the shores and dipping into the forests that weren't far. Solitude was hard on him, he'd learned quickly, and had taken to exploring what settlements cropped up here and there. He learned more of Men and hobbits and even a little of dwarves, though they distrusted him. That was alright though, he let them be unless their paths crossed, then spoke amiably with them. Which always surprised them, and amused him!

Gradually Elros began hearing tales of a wandering bard who sang so sweetly it hurt. He wondered, but never came across the bard himself. There was talk of pointed ears and a fading glow, of shy mannerisms. But these people didn't know him by name to face.

Time kept sliding by, hardly noticed. He noticed the wind and weather more. Then a sound in the wind drew him, led him away. Perhaps he shouldn't have trusted it so automatically, but he did and couldn't bear to turn away once set on the path.

A figure against the sky made his heart leap and he urged his stallion on, on and on until they were almost to the figure that tugged at memory. He'd hardly stopped his mount before flinging himself at Maglor. Whereas memory- childhood, innocent memory- said his foster father should have caught and swung him around, now he found himself on the sand with Maglor below him, looking up at him with a rueful smile.

Still so sad. Now he could really see the grief and loneliness in those dark eyes. He tried for a sulking pout, “You were not hiding!” he accused softly before smiling. He'd been angry before, but seeing Maglor again had wiped it away.

A scarred hand came up and fondly ruffled his hair as the mask- ai, it was a mask!- came up and muffled the grief and loneliness, replacing it with fond affection. “Should I have made it harder?”

Elros frowned, pulling back and tugging the hand to him, hearing the resigned sigh but Maglor didn't try to hide the strange wound. “Tell me...?”

“You know what happened, little one. I expect Lord Gil-Galad told you. We had the Silmarils, but they would not let us touch them without burning us. I tossed mine as far away into the sea as I could.” Elros closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the scarred palm. He'd heard. “And Maedhros walks no more,” he finished, hushed and hurting. The fingers at his cheek flinch but there was no denial.

Elros pulled back, eyes opening to study his foster father solemnly. “Let me stay with you. We have both been alone too long already.”

As expected, Maglor chuffed at him. Before the expected denial could come, Elros cut him off. “No, _adar_. I have yet to decide my path. Let me travel with you a while.” That made it harder for Maglor to deny him, he knew. He could see the Feanorian's resolve waiver.

“Elros, you know why I must be alone...” He glared at the older elf. “And I do not care. You will not harm me- nay, I know you would fling yourself between me and any harm!” He could see it in Maglor's eyes when it hit, even as they lowered, lips twitching wryly.

“But what of Elrond? Surely he misses you...”

His eyes softened and he bowed his head in guilt. “He is the one who told me to travel a while...” Of course he missed his twin.

A soft little chuckle brought his head back up to pout at Maglor. “If you come with me, I will only deliver you to him.”

His eyes widened and he aimed a mock swat at Maglor. “Then I will drag you before him and he will be glad to see us both!”

The blow connected, not that it hurt either of them at all. The scarred hand came up again to ruffle his hair, and he leaned into it. “...So be it, little imp.”

He grinned.


End file.
